


Breaking Etiquette

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Dorks in Love, Katsuki Yuuri has no chill, Like, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Regency, Sharing a Bed, Victorian, enjoy, he clearly has no chill at all?, he literarily changed jumps in his skate mid-performance?, how is that not a tag?, i'm offended, that had nothing to do with the fic really, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri’s bare feet moved soundlessly on the plush carpet of the corridor, his long robe and shift held in a tight grip of his hands. Burghley House was dark, not even lanterns lit to guide him. Luckily, Yuuri’s eyes were accustomed to the dim by now, and he could with ease navigate through the large manor towards his goal. He knew he was acting against etiquette, against society's rules and his upbringing, but he could not seem to stop himself.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 48
Kudos: 475





	Breaking Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeatherEReyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherEReyna/gifts).



> Thank you a million times to the amazing [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars) for helping me so much. I owe you my life.

Yuuri’s bare feet moved soundlessly on the plush carpet of the corridor, his long robe and shift held in a tight grip of his hands. Burghley House was dark, not even lanterns lit to guide him. Luckily, Yuuri’s eyes were accustomed to the dim by now, and he could with ease navigate through the large manor towards his goal. He knew he was acting against etiquette, against society's rules and his upbringing, but he could not seem to stop himself. He had tried, for the better part of an hour since going to bed, to stop himself from walking out the door in search of his heart's desire, but it had been fruitless. Yuuri was weak, and he fell for temptation far too easily when it came to his fiancé. He could only hope Victor would accept him, and not send him with a heavy heart back to his room.

The memory of Victor’s kiss had burned on his lips ever since it was placed there, igniting warmth in Yuuri’s cheeks each time he looked at the alpha through the evening and the following day. As much as he had longed for Victor’s kiss before, it had been abstract, a dull need to what was now rushing in his veins. Now he knew the feeling of it, the push of his soft lips against Yuuri’s, the taste of him in Yuuri’s mouth, the way his hands gripped him tighter than they ever had before. Yuuri had not been able to push it from his mind ever since.

The day had been torture, for they had been suspended in spending time with everyone, not leaving any room for them to be alone. Yuuri had breakfast with Victor and Lady Feltsman, the other guest not making an appearance, and then Yuuri had been called up to Lord Feltsman to keep him company and read him the paper. Yuuri did not mind, the alpha was gruff but kind, and Yuuri enjoyed his company, as well as felt incredibly blessed that they had accepted him as Victor’s future mate. Victor had sat with them, and they were soon joined by Mr. and Mr. Plisetsky. Yuuri had wanted to take his leave to let the alphas reconnect, considering the quarrel he and Mr. Yuri Plisetsky had the night before, but Lord Feltsman would not have it, and they were all persuaded to stay. It had been for the best truly, for after seeing his uncle in high spirits, Mr. Yuri Plisetsky looked more at ease, and Yuuri was glad for it. They even managed to exchange a few civil words, to which Victor looked most pleased. 

The entire day had gone on in such a manner, and far too soon Yuuri found himself up in his bed, longing desperately for Victor. He had battled with himself in what to do, but had easily given in. They were to be married soon after all, and Yuuri had no fears Victor would leave him. What harm could be done by Yuuri slipping into his bed? 

He knew the way, it was easy to guide himself there, heart racing in his chest over the fear of being found out. He took a deep breath as he reached his destination, and let his hand softly knock on the door. He did not wait for an answer, scared someone else would have heard the breach of the silence and come out to see what it was. Instead he opened the door quietly, slipping inside, and letting it fall shut behind him. 

The bedroom was still lit, a lantern burning bright by the side of the bed, where Victor sat perched against the headboard, book in his lap. He looked at Yuuri with a wide-eyed gaze, mouth slightly ajar, scent surprised and worried. Yuuri fiddled with the straps of his robe. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri bit into his lower lip, heat flooding his cheeks again as he met Victor’s gaze. “Is something the matter?”

There was not, not truly, and still Yuuri had felt distressed enough to be unable to hold back from coming here. “I missed you,” he said in answer, and Victor let out a rush of breath, scent turning from worried to delighted. Yuuri fiddled in place as Victor removed the book from his lap to the night stand, turning to reach over to raise the edge of the comforter. 

“Come join me then, darling,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s hands swiftly opened the robe, light steps as he rushed towards the bed, sliding under the covers. Victor was there to welcome him, having laid down as Yuuri made his way under, and he easily wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist to pull him close. All the air left Yuuri’s lungs, and he could feel himself tense in the embrace, before taking a deep breath of Victor’s wonderful scent. He smelled like home, even before the bond. It made Yuuri light headed to even think about, and he relaxed, sinking into the soft bedding.

“This is the loveliest surprise I’ve had in months,” Victor said with a smile, leaning down to press his nose to Yuuri’s uncovered scent gland. He had left the engagement collar in his own room, his neck bare before Victor for the first time since the engagement. Yuuri tipped his head back further, gasping as Victor’s lips pressed against the sensitive skin. 

“What was the other lovely surprise you have had?” Yuuri asked, his mind slightly hazy, feeling almost drunk on Victor’s content scent, surrounding him completely here in the bed. 

“All my good surprises have to do with you, Yuuri,” Victor said in a low voice against his throat, and Yuuri let out a sigh, letting his hands move up to Victor’s neck to press his scent glands to the alpha’s, scenting him. It was Victor’s turn to gasp now, and Yuuri smiled as he rubbed his wrist slowly against Victor’s neck, enjoying the way their scents mixed. 

“I have wanted to do this again ever since we did it last, at the horse race,” Yuuri admitted. It felt so easy to be brave here, in Victor’s embrace, in the dim light of the lantern. “You consume me fully, I can barely think of anything that is not you.” 

“Yuuri, my love,” Victor said, and he pulled back from Yuuri’s neck so their eyes could meet. His gaze was soft, and it made Yuuri’s heart clench in the most lovely manner. “I love you most deeply, overwhelmingly and true. I fear I have placed all my happiness in your hands, my heart as well as my life, and can only hope you will care for it, in the same way I intend to always care for you.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri said, moving closer until they shared breath. “I love you so much I can barely breathe.”

“Let me lend you air then,” Victor said, and then he pressed his lips to Yuuri’s, soft and sweet, making Yuuri’s heart soar in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, things are heating up it seems.  
> Want to know what happens in the morning? Read it now by following this  
> [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
